Ironwrought
Created to brave the natural dangers of the Nazarun Expanse, the Ironwrought a nascent sapient race of constructs that possess both living minds and free will. They are almost entirely exclusive to the Nazarun Expanse, being created and maintained by the craftsmen of the region’s four City States. Born from a unique marriage of magic and artisanry, every Ironwrought is varied and distinct―largely due to the mortal souls that give them life. Despite having been created for very specific purposes, the Ironwrought enjoy the same rights and liberties as human citizens, and most prefer to continue living out the lives they had before being bound to their new bodies. Statistics Below are the stats and traits for a standard Ironwrought. Basic Statistics: Type: Humanoid (Half-Construct) Abl Scr Modifiers: +2 to any one score of the player’s choosing. Size: Medium. Speed: 30ft. Languages: Common. Ironwrought with high intelligence scores may choose from the following: Dwarf, Gnome, Elvish, and Undercommon. Defensive Racial Traits Sturdy Construction: Ironwrought gain a +2 bonus on saving throws made to resist trip and bull rush attempts, but become vulnerable to spells that target metals and always take damage as though they are wearing armor when appropriate. Natural Armor: Ironwrought begin play with +2 Natural Armor. Unique and Skill Racial Traits Artificial Body: Grants the following - * Ironwrought do not need to eat, sleep or breathe. They must still rest for eight hours to recover spells and similar abilities as normal, and may still consume substances for beneficial effects (if any). * Ironwrought retain a constitution score, and gain a +4 racial bonus to resist poisons, paralysis, and stun effects, as well as immunity from nausea, fatigue, exhaustion and the ‘sickened’ condition. * Ironwrought do not heal wounds naturally, but can still be targeted by healing spells and imbibe healing potions, or be repaired through successful uses of the ‘craft’ skill. * Ironwrought cannot be raised or resurrected. * Ironwrought are always counted as stable, even after being reduced to or below 0 hit points. They must still succeed a con saving throw or fall inert. While inert, they are counted as helpless and unconscious. Suffering wounds in excess of their con score still results in death as normal. Built for a Purpose: Gain a +4 racial bonus to a craft skill of the player’s choosing. Senses Racial Traits: Darkvision (60ft) Ironwrought can see perfectly in the dark out to 60ft, but are affected by unnatural darkness and blindness as normal. Variant Racial Traits Ironwrought may choose to begin play with '''one' of these three body types, rather than the default.'' Excavator Frame Type: Monstrous Humanoid (Half-Construct) (This replaces type) Base Abl Scr Mods: +2 Str, +2 Con, -2 Cha (This replaces base ability scores) Speed: 20ft †Reinforced Frame: Ironwrought with this body type gain Slow and Steady, and are treated as having the Light Fortification enchantment. Additionally, Armor must be custom fitted to their bulkier frame (as with unusual creatures) - (This replaces Natural Armor, Speed and Sturdy Construction) ††Specialized Construction: Ironwrought with this body type gain one skill and treat it as always being a class skill. They also gain proficiency with one tool of the player’s choice, and one basic version of this tool, which is integrated into the character’s body. They must have one or both hands free to use this tool, varying depending on type. (This replaces Built for a Purpose) †††Powerful Build: Ironwrought with this body type count as one size larger when determining carrying capacity, as well as the weight they can lift, push, pull and drag. Savant Frame Base Abl Scr Mods: -2 Str, +2 to two mental stats of player’s choice. (This replaces base ability scores) Speed: 30ft. †Erudite Mind: Ironwrought with this body type begin play knowing one additional language of the player’s choice, and gain a +2 racial bonus on two knowledges of their choice. (Replaces Built for a Purpose) ††Enchanted Frame: Ironwrought with this body type have no base natural armor, but gain the use of two cantrips as though they were a first level wizard, drawing from the wizard spells list. (This replaces Natural Armor) †††Neural Redundancies: Ironwrought with this body type gain a +2 Racial Bonus on saving throws aginst mind-affecting abilities, spells and spell-like abilities. (This replaces Sturdy Construction) Explorator Frame Base Abl Scr Mods: +2 Dex, +2 Int, -2 Con. (This replaces base ability scores) Speed: 40ft. †Swift: Ironwrought with this body type gain a +10 to their base speed, stacking with other modifications. (This replaces speed) ††Lightweight Frame: Ironwrought with this body type cannot wear anything heavier than light armor, but gain a +2 racial bonus to stealth and acrobatics. (This replaces Natural Armor, and Sturdy Construction) †††Keen Senses: Ironwrought with this body type always treat perception as a class skill, or gain a +2 bonus if they already possess it. (This replaces Built for a Purpose) Physical Description PH Personality PH Age and Lifespan PH Relationships PH Category:Races